unknown for now
by whitney5678
Summary: In a world that had forgotten about magic and let terror rule .Hope rests in ten beings who must all find eachother before it is too late. Five celestial in a way and Five humans. earth court moon court(generalsenshi, usa mamo
1. Default Chapter

An:I do not own sailor moon. The senshi are eternal. Venus has golden hair and gold eyes. Mars has red hair and red eyes. Mercury has blue hair and blue eyes. Jupiter has green hair and green eyes. Moon has silver hair and purple eyes. this is a fic that I've been working on for a while.

Prologue: awakening. sort of

Unknown Pov

The streets of Tokyo were silent in the night. The children were all in bed sleeping their parents doing the best they could to protect their children from the terrors of the night. This world was not always like this where evil roamed freely. vampires never sucked the blood of humans because they never existed. Were wolves never roamed the streets. wolves never hunted humans. cheetahs were safe. The world was normal up until three thousand years ago.

Or so one thought. If you listened closely you could hear the sound of feet walking with a purpose. An unknown figure walked down the street, clothed in white that would have made it a target had those around not know who it was, long hair that could be mistaken by old age if the face had not been seen The face that made people stop and look. The figure walked on. It had to make it's way to the forest. It had to summon THEM. They were needed.

Its Pov

'It's time at last after five thousand years. They are needed. They will come out changed and will be mad but I can not change that. They will be alone for a time at least until they find each-other. They will wander and fight the night.'

I walked forward and into the forest. i heard the rustle of the leaves and ignored it. They would not dare to attack while I was near. I walked on taking in the surroundings. The trees were dark and forbidding, the grass was soft under my bare feet, The stars shone in the night, The path was not clear, there were fallen trees and branches, I walked down the path and stopped once I reached a clearing.

In the clearing was a crystal followed by others behind. I walked up to each one and touched them. Sending them to separate places in this metropolis universe. I stopped once I had touched all of them. I smiled sadly as I thought of what was to happen. I turned and began to walk away. I was not to return to that place for a while.

First persons Pov

'I was floating, floating in nothingness. Where am I? Who am I? All of these thoughts going through my head. My senses began to awaked as i heard the sound of rushing water. I opened my eyes to see a crystal blue lake. I gasped in surprise and then sat up quickly. I hear my bones snap from not being used. I felt soft grass underneath me. I turned my head to take in my surroundings more.

There were many tropical flowers around me. There pinks, greens, yellows, oranges, purples, reds, blues, silver, and much more colors that I did not know the name of. I stood up and began to walk towards the crystal lake. I stared into the water and froze.

Second person's POV

'I feel cold extremely cold. I need to war up.' Those were my first thoughts as I gained consciousness. My eyes widen in shock as I saw my surroundings. Ice. I was in a cavern of ice. The floor was ice, everything was ice. I screamed and then passed out.

Third person's POV

'I feel so hot.' Was my thoughts as I woke up. 'I-' was not able to finish my thought as I burst in flames and slumped over. When I next opened my eyes I say that I was on a slab of stone and darkness. I shook in fright and then fainted.

Fourth person's pov

'I feel extremely warm.' Were my first thoughts as I woke up. I opened my eyes to be met by sand. I sat up in shock. 'Sand?' I looked all around myself.

There was sand everywhere. The sun beat hotly on my naked flesh. I gasped in shock. I had to find somewhere to cool of. I stood up and ran. I tried to cover myself with as much hair as I could.

I then went to an oasis and looked at my reflection. I gasped in shock at what I saw. 'OH MY GOD' I promptly passed out after that.

Fifth person's pov

'What is that?' were my thoughts as I felt a dust like substance. I lifted my eyes to se nothing but light.

'Where the hell am I?'

An: that's it for now I hope you like it. if you have any suggestions on what could happen next I'm all ears. Oh also guess who each person is. Tell me where I can improve and what not. This is a general senshi fic so enjoy. Also remember give me ideas I'm all ears.


	2. Author note

I am alive and I am in the process of finding a beta reader to edit my five as they were poorly written xD


End file.
